Give It Up To Me : Teaser
by AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita
Summary: A little AU one-shot/drabble thing about Seto and Yami. Prideshipping. Born from listening to age old CD's from the back of my aunt's closet. Rated M for a little heat, nothing more. Wondering if it's worth publishing...


A/N: A little random something to get the creative juices flowing. Really pointless.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"When are you gonna give it up to me, Yami…" Purred a certain CEO in said teen's ear as he pressed him up against the cherry-oak desk in his office; his erect hardness pressing against the other's firm, full, leather-clad backside.

The scarlet-eyed youth whimpered.

Atem Annu Aroura-Ra Sennen was the sexiest thing on two legs.

This was a long established fact, acknowledged by most of the known universe. And Seto Kaiba. (He couldn't be counted with the rest of living things inhabiting the planet because he was special.)

Writer, actor, model and singer, he was easily the most wealthy and attractive person Seto had seen since, well… himself!

Commonly called Yami because of the fact that three of his names implied darkness or dark things, he'd been on Seto's mind since his debut when he, himself was twenty-seven, and the other only ten years old. He'd been smitten with the idea of the little exotic child in his arms ever since.

Okay, so that made him sound slightly pedophilic.

Nevertheless the elder had bought everything that even _mentioned_ the sixteen year old's _name_. He'd watched every movie, interview and show Atem had appeared on, and recorded them on DVD's that were then carefully stashed in his vault at home. He'd read every book, column, article and magazine published about him. They were also in his vault. And he'd attended every concert, runway show, premiere, party and gathering Yami'd attended and had his ever-faithful assistant, Rowland, take countless pictures and make endless voice recordings of his conversations. Those were in the vault too, but he carried copies with him all the time to play or look at whenever he needed a little push to finish his work or get through a particularly tiring meeting.

Now in the beginning Seto wouldn't have ever called his _infatuation_ an _obsession_ per say.

No, never. That sure as _hell_ was not it.

More like a passing fling.

Or lust.

Definitely lust.

That had played a major role in it.

A _very_ major role.

But as soon as he'd met the boy in person four years ago, seen him smile, laugh, blush, cry from both happiness and sorrow, spoken to him, written to him, called, texted and answered by the other, he'd been whipped.

And he knew it.

He'd even started sending presents with his actual _name_ on it to Atem.

He'd spent the better part of two years getting to know the exotic teen, and had found him everything he had ever wanted and needed in his life, and he was extremely certain the other felt the same. A year ago they'd even become a couple, and now, in their fourth going on fifth year together, Seto was _more_ than really for the next step. But the other wasn't.

However, when his younger lover walked into his office in a pair of tight, black, leather shorts, off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved, white sweater, white, toeless socks and white, high-heeled, leather, roman sandals, he'd obviously lost it, and pounced.

A breathy moan escaped the Sennen heir.

"Nrgh… Kai-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by name?" Chastised the taller; eloping the star-head in a deep, soul-shattering kiss.

But _Kaiba_ is your name!" Countered Yami; pulling away and shaking his head to rid himself of the light-headedness that had settled over him.

"My _first_ name…" Stressed the elder as he assaulted the sixteen year old's neck with kisses; stopping at the Yami's collar to bite down, _hard_.

"Arh!" Cried Yami; throwing his head back unto his senpai's shoulder.

"Say it…" Whispered the thirty-three year old; after pulling away from the dark red mark of possession he'd just made on his lover, and going as far as to punctuate his words with a teasing lick to the other's ear.

Yami whimpered; biting his bottom lip.

"Seto…" He whispered; barely audible.

"That's right Yami…" Said the other in a deep, sexy, rumbling purr. "Say it. Say my name."

A tantalizing little nip was delivered to his ear and Yami shivered, mumbling out a breathy, 'Seto!'

Said man smiled, a sudden gentleness griping him as he observed the other's flushed face. He wasn't sure when exactly he would be given the gift of Yami's maiden's head, but until he was, Seto would wait. He'd wait forever if that's what it took…


End file.
